


Father's Day.

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The West-Allen Family helps Barry celebrate Father's Day.





	Father's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Father's Day, hope you all enjoy the fluff! :)

Iris watches as the twins are carefully coloring away at what they’re making into Barry’s Father’s Day card.  He’s currently working on a Sunday morning emergency at CCPD in his lab, so it’s just Iris and their two adorable five-year-olds for the moment.  Lost in her thoughts, Iris reminisces on the countless number of times she has watched Barry be an absolutely incredible father over the past five years. Sometimes, it seems completely unfathomable to her that someone who has dealt with unbelievable amounts of heartache and pain throughout their life can be such a loving and gentle father. Yet, she is lucky enough to be able to see that in Barry every single day.

“Wow guys, that looks so good. I think your daddy is going to love it.” Iris says happily.

“Mommy, can you help me sign my name?” Dawn asks, brightly.

“Sure, baby.”  
“Me too, Mommy! Me too!” Donovan eagerly chimes in.

“Of course, my goodness you two sure have gotten big.”

“Mommy, do you know when Daddy is going to be home?” Dawn asks, a mildly impatient look on her face.

“He should be home really soon, Sweetie.” Iris answers.

“Good because I miss-” Dawn starts, but before she can finish, the little girl is greeted by the familiar whoosh of her father’s speeding footsteps.

“Miss who, Pretty Girl?” Barry teases with a smirk.

“Daddy!” Dawn squeals.

“Hi, baby girl.” Barry says, hugging his little girl tightly.

“Did you miss us too, Daddy?”

“Of course, I did, I always miss you guys when I’m gone.”

“Daddy?” Pipes Donovan’s shy voice a moment later.

Barry smiles softly at his son. “What’s up, Little Man?”

“Are you going to be home for a while?”  
“Sure am. Why, Buddy?”

“Because, I want to show you your Father’s Day card from Sissy and me.” The little boy says, eagerly grabbing the card off the table and handing it to his father.

“Guys, you did a very good job on this card, just like your mother the two of you have very nice handwriting. I love it, it was very thoughtful of you both to make me a card.” Barry says, pulling both of the twins in for a hug.

“Are you going to hang it up at work?” Dawn asks curiously.

Barry grins. “You bet I am, it’s beautiful.”

“See my loves, didn’t I tell you that your father would love your artwork?” Iris says, beaming at her happy little family.

“Thank you for orchestrating this, Babe.” Barry says, kissing his wife on the cheek.

“Don’t look at me, it was all them, they remembered the date this year and everything. They love surprising you almost as much as I do.”

“Well, aren’t they just brilliant already?”

“Yes, with hearts just as big as yours.”  
“Are you sure they don’t get them from you?”

 Iris smiles. “Absolutely positive.”  
“Okay then, let’s spend the rest of the afternoon playing with these little munchkins, shall we?”

 Iris happily links arms with her husband “We shall.”  
XXX

Barry watches silently as Donovan slowly runs his toy cars down the track on the floor. The little boy has always been quite shy, and Barry makes frequent attempts to Bring him out of his shell.

“Which one you got there, Slugger?” Barry probes, he’s found that using his own childhood nickname when addressing Donovan is a very effective way to get him to open up.

“The red racecar.” Donovan says after a few moments

Barry gives the little boy a soft smile. “I see, is red your favorite color

“Yeah, why?”  
“Just curious, Little Man, that’s all.”

 Suddenly, Donovan’s eyes are bright with excitement. “It’s my favorite color because it’s the color of your Flash suit, and when I grow up I want my superhero suit to look just like yours, Daddy.”

“Really, that’s very cool, thank you for sharing that with me.”

“You’re welcome, happy Father’s Day, Daddy.”  
“Thank you, Buddy. I love you more than anything, you know that, right?” Barry says, wrapping his son’s tiny body into a tight hug, and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 Donovan giggles. “Daddy, you’re squeezing me too tight.” He says.

“Oops, sorry.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go running later?”

Barry smiles. “We’ll have to see. You know how your mommy and I are very protective of when you and your sister can use your powers.”

 A moment later, Iris appears next to them. “You guys can go running with your father, it is his special day, after all.” She says, smiling at her little boy and kissing her husband on the cheek.

 Donovan grins a mile wide. “Really? Thank you, Mommy.”

Iris smiles back at her son. “Just be careful, okay?... All three of you.”  
“Just in Star Labs, I promise. No evil meta-humans.” Barry says, kissing Iris and speeding off with the twins in hand.

A smile instantly spreads across Barry’s face when he sees how happy the twins are chasing after each other. He lives for hearing the sweet sound of their giggles. Afternoons like this have always been his favorite, because they make him forget that sometimes he doesn’t get to spend much time with them because he is off saving the world. However, he is drawn out of his peaceful state of mind when he hears his daughter hit the floor.

Barry panics, rushing over to her. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” he asks

“My knee hurts, Daddy, I tripped.” Dawn says, tears flooding down her cheeks

“Oh no, can I take a look and make sure we don’t need to get you to the doctor?”

“Don’t touch it, please?” The little girl whimpers.

“Shh, don’t cry, Baby Girl.  I’m not going to touch it, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“I think just going to be bruised for a little while, you’re okay. Come sit with me for a bit, okay?”

“Kiss it and make it better?” The little girl asks with bright eyes.

Barry smiles, he is so glad that his daughter is still so sweet and innocent like that. “Of course I will.”

“I love you, Daddy. Happy Father’s Day”  
“I love you too, so much.”

“You’re the best daddy in the whole world!”  
“I am?”  
“Uh huh! You are my favorite person ever!”  
Barry smiles, smiles pulling his daughter close to him and smothering her in Eskimo kisses. “I’m very glad to hear that because I love nothing more than I love being your Daddy.”

XXX

 When they arrive home from their run, Barry carries a sleeping pair of twins into the house. Careful with every step not to wake them, he lays them on the couch, and places soft kisses to their cheeks, before joining Iris on the loveseat.

“You must’ve really worn them out?” Iris says with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess so. Dawn fell earlier, but she’s okay, just a little bruise.” Barry replies.

Iris giggles. “Super Daddy to the rescue.”

“Hey Babe, are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

 Iris shakes her head. “Nope, never.”  
 Barry chuckles. “Okay, well at least you’re honest.”  
“Always.”

“We had a really nice time. It’s always great see them smiling so much.”

“They love you so much, almost as much as I do.”

“I know, sometimes it’s just hard not getting to be around all the time”

“Bear, you’re around when it counts the most, I think you know that.”  
“I do, it’s just that I want to be a good dad, and sometimes I feel like I can’t do that when I’m not around.” Barry sighs.

“Honey, you are an incredible father, I really wish you could see that more often. You’re so gentle and loving with them, and that’s the most important thing they need, love.”

“I feel like miss out on so much sometimes.”

“So do I, but I feel like that’s a normal part of parenting, maybe that’s why there’s always two of us.”

“You always know what to say, Iris. How do you do that?”

Iris smiles. “I guess you could say that it’s my super power, knowing you better than anyone else.”

“God, they are the most beautiful kids on the planet.”

“Yeah, they are, we did good.”  
“I can’t believe they will be starting school in the fall.”  
“Unreal, isn’t it?”

“Very, they are growing up far too fast for my liking.”  
“They’ve turned you into such a big softie, Bear.”

“I know, don’t you just love it?” Barry replies, kissing Iris on the cheek.

“Mmm, I do indeed.”  
“Hey look, the little monsters are awake.” Barry says, looking over at the two pairs of green eyes that are looking up at him.

Iris smiles. “Hi, my loves, did you have a nice nap?”  
“Yup!” Dawn answers.

“Mommy?” Donovan whispers

“Hi baby, what is it?”

“Can me and Sissy give Daddy his present now?”

“Of course you can! Just let me go get it, okay?”  
When Iris returns with the very elegantly wrapped present in hand, the twins very eagerly grab the present from her and hand it to their father.

“Daddy, we got you a Father’s Day present!” Dawn explains happily.

“Yeah, and Mommy let us help pick it out too!” Donovan chimes in.

“Guys, you know you didn’t have to get me anything.” Barry says, a smile creeping onto his lips.

“We did too, because you’re the best!” Donovan says.

“Okay, let’s see what is in here.”

Barry slowly unwraps the present to find a multi picture frame filled with all his favorite pictures of the twins.

“You guys, I love it.  Thank you!” He says.

“It’s for your lab. Mommy said you needed a new one.” Dawn says.

“I did, I’ll go and put it on my desk first thing tomorrow, okay?”

“We love you, Daddy, but I think I love you the most.” Donovan says, giving his father a hug.

“No I do!” Dawn argues.

Barry chuckles. Easy there guys, it’s not a competition, okay? Just like how I love you both equally.”

“Okay.” Dawn says.

“Now both of you come here, I think this calls for a family group hug.” Barry says, pulling both of the twins into a hug while Iris kisses him on the cheek squeezing in next to her son. And in that one special moment, the proud father has never felt more loved.


End file.
